


The Ground Beneath Us

by blanketsforbees



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Kidnapping, Lovers To Enemies, Maybe sith!reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other, Torture, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketsforbees/pseuds/blanketsforbees
Summary: Anakin gets kidnapped, leaving reader to pick up Obi-Wan’s broken pieces.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Kudos: 6





	The Ground Beneath Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a test for 2nd POV writing but got a little carried away, tell me if y’all would like a sequel!

The war wasn’t supposed to end like this. The citizens of the galaxy were so close to finally feeling the taste of freedom from the separatist armies. But not all were close to freedom, Anakin has been tortured for months after he had been captured by separatist forces; and Obi-Wan suffered many sleepless nights feelings tendrils of Anakin’s force reaching out to him. You, Obi-Wan’s lover tried to comfort him, spent sleepless nights holding his sobbing shaking form when all he could do was relive the split decision that left Anakin on Mustafar with those brutes.  
“I can’t do it anymore.” He sobbed into your shoulder, head wedged in the nook of your neck.   
You gently took his head in your hands and ran your fingers through his hair. “We’re so close. This is the final frontier Obi, we’re gonna make it out. We have reinforcements coming in from all over the galaxy, and injured clones are ready to fight again.”   
For the duration of the war you only had each other, spent endless nights building a stronger bond than you ever had with anyone else. Spent countless nights exploring each others bodies and hearts, learning secrets and desires which were previously outlawed to have in any capacity.   
You loved him, and although the words were never uttered outlawed you both knew it to be true. The war had changed both of you deeply; the scars of loss causing deep fissures across your hearts. You had become a hardened soldier, a warrior, and had hurt many in the process believing that the only way to bring peace. You never wanted to follow this path.   
On the other hand, Obi-Wan had fit to well into the role of general. He had lost the kindness and ease that was once etched into his very being. He watched people he loved be killed in front of him, and had completely closed himself off to the idea of any vulnerability. But when you were stationed to fight together, everything had changed. You let each other feel the love that the council had barred. Did it make you both reckless? Yes. But it also gave hope, for a life beyond the war, beyond the council. A life with love.   
You wiped the tears off his face and leaned your forehead against his. He wrapped his arms around your waist and placed his hands on your shoulders pulling you close. Your lips met his and slowly explored each other, igniting your senses, filling you with color.   
Sleek metallic doors suddenly opened, Cody ran into the room his face red and exhausted, he panted out- “Excuse me commander, we have Anakin’s location.”   
•••  
The next few hours were a blur. 

We had learned that Anakin had been kept on a small isolated planet covered in a thin sheen of ice on a sector known as ‘the Pandora lake,’ a prison that was known to break even the strongest of Jedi. As our small ship landed, Obi-Wan walked out with a Grimm expression, I had seen it before, he didn’t imagine he would come back. I too had a bad feeling about this but I wouldn’t let him see my hesitation.   
“It’ll be alright, we’ll get Anakin and we’ll head home.”  
“You don’t understand, I can’t feel his presence here, it’s like something is missing.”   
Placing your hand on his bundled shoulder you turned him around.   
“We can do this, I believe in us Obi-Wan.”  
Your hand lifted his and you placed a kiss on the back of his hand, a promise for safe return.   
•••  
Long gray narrow hallways makeup a labyrinth inside of the icy prison. No guards or security cameras could be seen, most likely due to the fact this top secret location would never have any evidence or unnecessary witnesses. Letting the force guide them, they ended up in front of a large metal door, covered in array of scratches, welded completely shut; but their green and blue lightsabers quickly burned their way through.   
Inside lay Anakin limply, with chains being strung around his neck and arms, hanging him up. They crossed over to their trapped brother and slashed him out of the restraints. He looked worse close up: eyes were sunken in; entire face puffy and blue with bruises, dried blood stained almost every inch of his body; but worst of all was the silence in his brain.  
“Obi-wan what’s wrong with him?”   
“He appears to have trapped himself in his own head as a defense mechanism.”  
“Will he wake up?”   
“Maker I hope so.”   
He carefully lifted Anakin over his shoulder, but as soon as the threshold of the door was crossed alarms blared red.   
“Fuck, it was a trap!” The younger Jedi explained.   
Obi Wan shouted “I’ll carry Anakin back you cover me; I believe if we run for it we can make it.”   
Zooming down the oblong hallway, the Jedi evaded blasters shooting from the walls, sounds of mechanical footsteps rang loudly from behind you, but before you knew it suddenly you burst from the compound, and started running twords the ship.  
Obi-Wan made his way up the ramp still clutching onto Anakin. But as you were about to hop on , a sharp pain erupted in your lower thigh. You had been harpooned   
The spike that struck out of you slowly started pulling back into the base. Obi-Wan turned around a second too late, he saw your screaming thrashing form aggressively grabbing the ground trying to pull yourself to the ship.   
“NO!” Screamed Obi-Wan as he leaped into action, but there were too many droids, he could either leave you here with them and save Anakin, or let all three of you be captured. He knew the choice he’d have to make.  
A droid grabbed you by the neck and held a blaster to your head. As the door slowly closed your eyes met his and you thought, It’s Okay, I love you, I’ll always be with you.  
When the cargo door slammed shut, you had closed your eyes and prepared to die, but the droid holding the gun to your head shot at the ground. You felt Obi-Wan’s anguish and you realized a moment to late the droids plan. They were going to make him think you were dead, so he’d never come looking for you. Before you could scream to alert him of your status you felt a sharp prick in your neck, and the world became void.   
•••  
You don’t know how long it’s been. All you can feel is the bitter cold of the metal collar around your neck. When you were caught you were transported to another facility, one were sith trained. You thought a lot about how you ended up here and came to the conclusion that Obi-Wan had abandoned you. You knew the only way to truly right his wrong, would be enact your revenge, and let your yellow and red eyes be last thing Obi-Wan ever sees.


End file.
